It is proposed to purchase a set of specified instruments for the isolation, sequence and compositional analysis of proteins/peptides. This equipment includes an online PTH analysis/data system for an existing 470A Gas Phase Sequencer, high sensitivity amino acid analyzer, microbore HPLC for protein/ peptide isolation and updates for the existing peptide and oligonucleotide synthesizers. These additional items will enable the Protein/Nucleic Acid Analysis Laboratory (P/NAAL) to provide enhanced capabilities to its multiple users and enable them to continue with the broad range of research currently underway. The particular focus of this request is to provide a balanced and coordinated set of analytical tools that will enable the three components of isolation, amino acid analysis and sequence analysis to be complementary. If any one area is weak, then enhanced capabilities in the other areas are wasted. Projects requiring P/NAAL support from the principal investigators include studies on the function of malate dehydrogenases, the sequence analyses of porcine fumarase, the supporting subunits of bovine seminal plasma, guinea pig prostate and rattlesnake NGF's and the isolation, characterization and cloning of methionine aminopeptidase and N- acetyl transferase. Other investigators at the University of California-Irvine require P/NAAL support for a diverse range of projects. In particular, projects involving analyses of protease nexins, cytochrome p-450's, protein carboxymethyltransferases, and the fertilization proteins binding, are described. In addition, there are considerable number of minor users with an equally broad variety of interests. The breath of these projects from both major and minor users strongly underscores the many applications of modern protein/nucleic analyses and the value of a centralized laboratory for providing such services.